


Junior Ranger Scouts

by kaligos



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Junior forest ranger scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaligos/pseuds/kaligos
Summary: What if Judy was a member of the scouts troop that Nick tried to join? A short one shot drabble about a fox and a bunny at a time when both were much younger and more vulnerable. (and yes I know Nick is 8 years older than Judy just go with it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short story inspired by this art: http://66.media.tumblr.com/bf639e572696a8011f1bee30f8fb8ec5/tumblr_oazi24Jiq81vsy5d1o1_1280.jpg credit to it's creator I reblogged this from a reblog and I can't seem to find who originally made it.

“Did you hear the new rumor Judy?” The grey rabbit’s ears perked up when she heard her friend talk. Turning towards the sound of Mike’s voice she gave him a friendly smile. Judy had joined the junior ranger scouts wanting to get more exercise, but more importantly it was a way to return to nature. She had moved in with her aunt a few months ago after needing to change schools, and living in the city center hadn’t given her any kind of exercise. It was a pain to have to commute out here to the rainforest on the weekends, but it was so worth it.

Mike was a Zebra, he was a little taller than Judy, but the ranger scouts hadn’t made he feel nervous once. Her parents had sent her to live with an aunt in Zootopia after an incident with a fox. He had bullied her, nearly broken her, and the last straw was that he had clawed her face. The thin red lines were now hidden under her fur as long as she brushed them. “Nope what’s the news?”

“Carrie said he overheard the troop leader talking, were getting a new member. Apparently he’s a predator.” Mike actually sounded kind of nervous at the thought. The junior forest scouts were typically a prey group. A predator among them was something odd, but Judy didn’t really care. Some of her friends at her new school were predators. They were more common in Zootopia than they were in Bunny Burrow.

“So, what like an Otter?” Judy’s current best friend was an Otter, Otterton was great. He was huge into flowers, and considering had just come from a farm he had quickly found common ground with her. He wanted to be a florist so if others followed in that vein the Scouts would have been great for them.

The troop leader called everyone together before her and Mike had any chance to bring up anything more. Or try to figure out exactly who the new kid would be, and when she gathered with the others however her breathing became a little heavier at the sight of the new kid.

“Hello kids, today is a monumental day for our troop.” Even as the leader spoke however he didn’t really seem to care about what he was saying. He regarded the new kid with an odd look that Judy didn’t catch. She was too focused on the red. She thought she had gotten away from it by coming here. Her nose twitched, and she swallowed. For a moment it was just red, slightly portly and angry blue eyes.

“This is Nick Wilde, he’s going to be joining our troop as of Today. I hope you treat him with all the _respect_ he deserves.” There was something to the voice, but Judy was already coming down from the panic attack to notice that this wasn’t the same tormentor. For one he was far too skinny, for a moment she had to wonder if the kid ate properly at home. He looked almost as small as she was, and his eyes weren’t some threatening blue, but rather a slightly shy green.

Nick looked almost… scared. His own breaths were short, and his eyes seemed to glance around the room. He looked nervous to be meeting people, but he was putting on a brave face for the introductions. He stepped away from the group and gave a small shy hello, Judy, couldn’t bring herself to say anything back. So she just tried to wave. He really didn’t seem threatening, but he was a fox. Foxes were mean and brutal. She felt like she should protest, or something, that if left in the troop he would pick them apart one by one.

The words of her grand father came back to her, Foxes were read because the devil made them. This nice kid act was just something to get her and the others to lower their guards that had to be it. She couldn’t just allow it… could she?

Over the day’s activities going out hiking into the heavily wooded parts of the forest the others talked, but Judy kept her ears towards Nick. No one approached him, no one spoke with him, and Judy just kept her lavender eyes on them. He didn’t seem affected by the silence except that every now and then she would catch him looking towards someone whispering and she would see a hint of sadness in his eyes every time someone in the troop giggled, and he wasn’t let in on the joke she saw how different it was for him to come into the troop compared to how she had been welcomed.

Mike pulled her aside during the hike and spoke softly. “Tonight after lights out Carrie wants to do something about the Fox. We’re going to invite him into the basement for a type of initiation, and then were going to tell him what we think about him trying to be around us. He’ll leave before morning no doubt about it.”

Judy felt her stomach turn slightly, Nick hadn’t done anything to her yet, but he did make her nervous. It was like… he was a looming threat, but there was some part of her. The part of her that still wanted to be a cop, telling her that they didn’t have the right to (Oh what was the word?) _Prosecute_ him before he committed a crime. 

Mike must have seen the look in Judy’s eyes because he quickly shook his head. “No it’s not like that, we just… Carrie says we are just going to have a talk with him, try and see if he can actually live up to our cause. He’s a fox, how honest and loyal can he be really?”

 _They are red because they are made by the Devil July, give them a chance, and they will snap their jaws around you._ Judy nodded that sounded fair. Just have a talk with him. Make him see that he wouldn’t… no he couldn’t fit in here. “Okay… yeah, a talk after lights out that sounds good.”

~~  
_Oh cheese and crackers this was a bad idea!_ They were supposed to be in bed, if the troop leader came down here right now they would all be in so much trouble. Carrie went over the plan with everyone, but there seemed to be something else going on. Carrie was hiding something under his shirt. She wasn’t sure what it was but she could hear metal jangling noises every time he moved. What was more she swore that she could hear others snickering. This was just supposed too be a talk right?

 _Your being paranoid Judith, these are your friends they wouldn’t do anything cruel, the fox on the other hand._ But Nick hadn’t been cruel. In fact, looking back at the day everyone had avoided him and excluded him. He had only smiled when Carrie and Mike had invited him to be a part of the group tonight. He had been so excited, he thought he was going to be welcomed into the group after some kind of initiation.

Her stomach was flipping, something about this whole thing was screaming of a set up. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she didn’t want a part of it. Nick walked down the stairs and Carrie spoke “You ready for initiation.”

“Yeah I was pretty much born ready.” Judy could hear all of the surpressed snickers, this was a trap. They were about to trap a predator… red, fox, natural enemy, victim? Judy’s nose twitched.

“As the flashlight was turned on Nick blinding him. He looked so innocent. “I Nick Wilde, promise to be Brave, Loyal, and Honest.”

“Even~”  
“Wait!” Judy scrambled and pushed Carrie back, nocking the flashlight away, but also causing the other thing to clatter to the ground at Nick’s feet. Her nose was twitching and she could feel her pulse running wild as she was standing so close to Nick. Thinking that standing this close would cause him to lunge and attack her.

But instead his eyes were fixed on the muzzle on the ground. Judy’s eyes widened as she saw that. “What?”

“Oh Great, Judy on duty had to ruin the plan.” Carrie’s voice spat in anger and he was about to get up when something happened. 

Every single kid had to blink as the lights were turned on and the troop leader walked slowly down the stairs. “What the… you kids are supposed to be in bed, do you have any… what is that?”

Looking at the Muzzle and then to Nick who had picked it up. The troop leader walked up to the kid. “How did you get that? What were you…”

“It was Carrie! He was going to muzzle Nick, I thought… we’re just going to have a talk, but then Carrie was about to attack him, and I pushed him and.” Judy sobbed after a moment. “Nick I am so sorry. We.. It’s not usually like this.”

“It’s definitely not.” The leader said with an exasperated sigh taking the muzzle feeling his own body relax after a moment. “Carrie, I’m going to call your parents, the rest of you…” He seemed frazzled unsure of what to do. Taking the muzzle, he reached over to Carrie helping him up, but only so that he could be escorted to the office.

Mike, and everyone else just looked ashamed, Judy was still in tears, and a stunned Nick looked at them all. His eyes going from everyone else. They were going to let him be muzzled, and not one had cared enough to stop it… save for one.

The small fox turned to Judy who was still crying. “You… saved me?”

“It… was wrong. I didn’t know what they were planning. They said it was just going to be a talk.” Judy sniffled, and rubbed at her eyes. Nick sniffled Judy’s own emotions getting to him as he realized what was just about to happen to him. A moment later the two were in a short embrace as they cried together.

“Thank you.”

“My… name is Judy.”

The next day came, and Carrie was escorted home, he wouldn’t be welcomed back. Over the next few days Mike and the other kids were transferred to different troops, but Judy and Nick stayed, and eventually got new members. Eventually Nick and Judy formed a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> http://amasorinposts.tumblr.com/
> 
> For those of you who want to keep updated with my stories release scheduel or see any of the five minute dabbles I do that aren't posted onto this site you can follow my tumblr. Next week We will return to our ordinary scheduel of updates with Spicy Nick getting the next chapter.


End file.
